The Diary of an Uzumaki Naruto
by Kazusa Kuroyukihime
Summary: Naruto mulai nulis diary! Naruto gak mau ketinggalan dan dibilang kampungan dong ama sohib-sohibnya yang udah nulis diary dari kecil. Yah, Naruto yang agak 'bego' ini bisa gak ya nulis diary? Dan apa isinya?/ Alur kecepatan, OOC, gaje, garing, humor gagal, de-es-be/ Mind to R&R?


Hola minna-san! Saya kembali lagi setelah gak aktif di fandom Naruto cukup lama! Hehe! Ini fic humor yang pastinya gaje dari Kazusa! XD Gak tau asal usul idenya, eh buatnya jadi kek gini... Dan lagi.. Judulnya itu loh, gak terlalu nyambung sih... Soalnya kayaknya justru di fic ini diary Naruto tuh terlupakan DX Yasudlah, silahkan dinimakti aja~

* * *

**DIARY OF AN UZUMAKI NARUTO**

**©Kazusa Kuroyukihime**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary :**

**Naruto mulai nulis diary! Naruto gak mau ketinggalan dan dibilang kampungan dong ama sohib-sohibnya yang udah nulis diary dari kecil. Yah, Naruto yang agak '_bego_' ini bisa gak ya nulis diary? Dan apa isinya?**

**DLDR, happy reading, minna! ^^**

Pagi yang cerah di Konoha. Burung-burung gagak masih aja hitam, daun juga masih aja hijau. Seorang pemuda yang membawa duren di kepalanya, sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto, berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil bersiul-siul. Ia menggengam tali yang menarik sebuah gerobak. Well, gerobak apa itu? Gerobak tersebut isinya sangat penuh. Entah apa isinya (karena dibungkus kain), yang jelas Naruto tak menyadari satu per satu isinya keluar. Sebuah cup ramen instan. Apakah Naruto akan hibernasi sehingga membeli ramen instan yang sepertinya cukup untuk 5 tahun itu?

Naruto masih saja bersiul-siul. Dan kini ia sampai di kos-kosannya. Di depannya terpampang sebuah tangga batu menjulang. Ia masih dengan santainya menarik gerobaknya. Baka. Isinya yang semula jatuh satu persatu kini jatuh lima perlima (?). Naruto kemudian sampai dan membuka pintu kosnya. Ia lalu memasukkan gerobak tersebut, tak peduli dengan isinya yang sudah berkurang setengah dari yang ia beli tadi. Naruto kemudian keluar lagi. Ia masih saja bersiul.

Tak lama, sampailah ia di sebuah rumah pohon ancur yang terbuat dari kayu lapuk kehitaman. Ia tetap saja santai menaiki tangga tali yang menggantung dari atas.

"AHOOOOY! UZUMAKI HERO IS HEEEEEERRRRRREEEEE!" seru Naruto gaje (FYI, Naruto gak bisa b. Inggris, jadi ngomongnya : Ahoooy! Uzumaki hiroh is heh-re!) seraya membanting pintu yang lagi-lagi sudah lapuk. Ckckck, padahal nih rumah pohon baru dibuat 2 minggu yang lalu lho..

"Oh! Naruto-man! Whuzzup bro!?" balas seorang pemuda berambut coklat bernama Kiba yang tak kalah gaje dengan cara ngomongnya yang tak kalah mendok dengan si kepala duren.

"Jangan buat rumah ini hancur." ucap seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan stoicnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gaara?

"Hn." sahut seorang _chicken-butt-styled-hair _yang diketahui bernama Sasugay. Ups, maksudnya Sasuke.

Sementara 2 orang tengah berbalas toa (?) dan 2 orang lainnya tengah diam dengan stoicnya, ada 6 pemuda lainnya di sana (WHUAAAT? -muncrat-) sebut saja Sai yang tengah senyam-senyum gaje, Shikamaru yang lagi ngorok, Neji yang lagi nyatok rambutnya (WTF!?), Shino yang lagi merhatiin rayap-rayap yang makan tuh rumah, Lee yang lagi sit-up, dan Choji yang pastinya lagi ngemil. Gak takut tuh anak (baca : Choji) bikin rumah pohon yang udah lapuk roboh.

"So, brade (baca : brother), lo punya diary kagak?" tanya si Kiba seraya ngegaplok kepala duriannya Naruto.

"Heh. Kuyakin 100% dia bahkan tak tahu apa itu diary." balas Sasuke kejam yang langsung ngejleb di hatinya Naruto.

"Ugh... Te-teme.." Naruto udah menunjukkan tanda-tanda... Umm... Kelilipan?

"Emang kalian punya?" balas Naruto yang sengaja mau ngejatohin yang lain. Namun sayangnya, semua orang (minus do'i) ngangguk.

"Dari kecil kita dah punya, bahkan dah tuker-tukeran!" balas Sai. Eh, emangnya sebelum Sai pindah ke Konoha Gakuen (sekolah mereka) dia udah tuker-tukeran diary? Ngibul banget lo Sai!

Oh ya, be-te-we, kesepuluh orang gaje ini adalah grup yang dinamakan... (Author : WOY! NARUTO! APA NAMA GRUP LO? Naruto : Meneketehe, lo yang bikin kok.) Okeh! Namanya Meneketehe! (Naruto : Dafuq.)

Grup Meneketehe adalah grup gaje yang diisi orang-orang gaje yang melakukan aksi-aksi gaje yang dilakukan di tempat-tempat gaje, dengan ketuanya yang tak kalah gaje, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan wakil yang tak kalah gajenya, Inuzuka Kiba, dengan bendahara yang normal, yaitu Uchiha Sasuke.

Ada yang bertanya kenapa orang normal seperti Sasuke dan Gaara bisa berada di sini?

Gaara, yang notabenenya adalah sohib dekat Naruto setelah Naruto mengalahkan nilai ujian akhirnya Gaara (N : 95, G : 94,9) berhasil dihasut dengan mudahnya untuk masuk ke grup gaje si kepala duren. Sementara itu, Sasuke. Naruto, dengan memanfaatkan Gaara sebagai rival abadi Sasuke, berhasil menghasut Sasuke 'atas nama rival'. Masa sih kalah sama Gaara gegara do'i gak masuk grup gaje ini? Dan jadilah begitu. Yah begitu. Pokoknya begitu!

Oke, back to the story.

"Ugh... Kenapa kagak ngajak-ngajak sih?" Naruto udah mulai ngusep-ngusep air mata.

"Sudahlah Naruto. Kau kan tinggal membeli diary. Diary itu buku untuk menulis apa yang terjadi selama sehari." jelas Gaara dengan nada datar. Sedangkan Naruto sedang menatapnya bling-bling. Dan Sasugay... (Woy! Siapa yang nimpukkin gue pake kaleng!?) Oke, lalat, eh, ralat, Sasuke. Sasuke tengah menatap Gaara _jealous_. WOOHOO! Kabar besar sodara-sodara!

"Arigatou, Gaara-chan!" seru Naruto habis itu do'i meluk Naruto.

Gaara membeku di tempat. '-chan. -chan. -chan. -chan. -chan.' batin Gaara yang gak terima dipanggil dengan sufiks -chan.

Di lain tempat, Sasuke, yang pertamanya nyengir lebar ngedenger kata -chan dari mulut Naruto jadi cemberut ples heartbroken begitu ngeliat Naruto meluk Gaara. (sfx : Ooooowwww)

"Yaudah deh, makasih banget, Gaara! I love you!" seru Naruto sambil loncat dari jendela (WTF!?). Do'i kelewat seneng, sampe gak nyadar ekspresi shock-cengo-dingin-datar-nya Gaara dan ekspresi mau-bunuh-diri-nya Sasuke. Tentu aja orang sebego Naruto gak nyadar apa yang dibilangnya tadi. Kalau diungkit pun kayaknya dah lupa.

'I... Love... You...?' batin Gaara shocked.

'Naruto... Love... Gaaram...?' batin Sasuke gak kalah shock. Eniwei, panggilan rivalry-nya Sasuke ke Gaara itu 'Gaaram'. Kalau kesel dia bilang : "Gara-gara Gaaram gue kagak beli garam." (?)

Beberapa lama setelah Naruto udah pergi, dan Sasuke udah bek tu normal, Sasuke langsung maaf-maafan ama seisi grup, termasuk Gaara.

"Hiks... Gaaram, jaga Naruto buat gue yach..." kata si Sasuke yang tiba-tiba... Err... Melankolis?

Gaara yang terbawa suasana pun ngeiyain. "Lo juga... Jaga... Diri... Lo... Baik... Baik..." balas Gaara dengan kecepatan 1 kata per menit.

Sasuke ngangguk, sementara anggota lain minus Gaara en Sasuke udah pada cengo.

"Weh, weh, kok Sasuke en Gaara jadi begituh?" tanya Kiba bisik-bisik ke Sai.

"Entah yah... Gue kok ngerasa ada di kondangan (?) yah?" balas Sai bisik-bisik juga.

"Mungkin dia mau bundir (baca : bunuh diri).." kata si Shino bisik-bisik juga.

"Mendokusei... Hoaaaamm..." Shikamaru malah ngigau dalam tidurnya.

Bek egein tu de stori..

"Ya udah ya, Gaaram... Bye... Titip salam buat Naruto!" seru Sasuke. Habis itu dia.. Loncat dari jendela, lalu... Ya, the end gitu.

"..."

Ya enggaklah! Sasuke masih hidup, habis itu lari-lari gaje sambil tereak : "MAMIIIIIII! HIKS! HUWEEEE!"

Eh, kok Sasuke jadi OOC banget sih? Kayaknya emang bener, patah hati bisa buat orang jadi berubah!

Sementara itu, Gaara masih meratapi (halah!) kepergian Sasuke.

Hening.

"Err... Gaara... Kita.. Pergi dulu ya.." kata si Kiba. Do'i nyenggol-nyenggol Sai yang nyenggol Shino yang nyenggol Lee yang nyenggol Choji yang nyenggol Neji yang akhirnya catokannya jatuh nimpa Shikamaru yang lagi ngorok. Ostomatis Shikamaru bangun.

"Oh, dah pagi ya?" tanya Shikamaru kagak nyambung. Semua yang di situ minus Gaara sweatdrop.

"Oh. Mau pulang? Yasudlah." kejeniusan Shikamaru untungnya bisa buat dia nyambung langsung. Ketujuh orang itu akhirnya pulang.

"..." Gaara masih terdiam, sebelum akhirnya nyadar. "WOOOI! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE!" dan Gaara pun langsung loncat dari jendela (lagi?). Tapi malang nasibnya, Gaara nyungsep ke tempat taik kucing! (sfx : Ooooowwww)

Mari tinggalkan kumpulan gaje te-es-be, kita sorot tokoh utama, si kepala duren Naruto!

"Bang! OY! BANG!" seru Naruto yang lagi di depan toko buku yang diketahui bernama 'Konohamedia'. Si abang pemilik toko pun keluar.

"WOY! Tau kagak lo, ini udah jaman moderen dek! Gak ada lagi tereak-tereakan buat beli barang!" si abang yang diketahui orang kasir bernama bang Hiashi ini pun keluar.

"Ow. Gitu ya?" si Naruto malah nyengir. Si Hiashi nyipitin matanya.

'Jadi ini orang yang disukai Hinata? Bener-bener kagak level.' batin Hiashi mandang rendah Naruto.

"Be-te-we, ada jual diare kagak? Ekh, maksudnya diari." tanya Naruto. "Diary maksudnya?" Hiashi tanya, Naruto ngangguk. Hiashi habis itu masuk, dan tak lama keluar lagi dengan segunung diary.

"Noh! Pilih sendiri!" sewot Hiashi. Lah? Katanya ini jaman moderen dan gak ada lagi tereak-tereakan buat beli barang, kok Hiashi akhirnya melayani Naruto di luar sih?

"Ya udah deh bang! Yang ini aja deh! Berapa atuh bang?" tanya Naruto. Do'i milih diary dengan bekgron chibinya ramen (emang ada?), terus ada gambar ramen yang sangat menggugah selera.

"15.000 aja dek. Lagi diskon." jawab Hiashi. Naruto habis itu kasih uang 20.000.

"Noh! Ambil aja kembaliannya! Makasih masama!" seru Naruto sambil lari.

'Ngomong sendiri tuh anak. Bener-bener aneh.' batin Hiashi sambil mengedikkan bahu. Do'i habis itu langsung masuk ke toko itu lagi.

Di lain tempat, Naruto udah masuk ke pangkalannya, apalagi kalau bukan Ichiraku Ramen? Tapi do'i datang cuma buat pamer diary. Jah... -_-"

"TARAAAA! DIARE, EH, DIARY BARU NARUTO! HOHOHO!" seru Naruto yang langsung bikin semua orang dalam radius 1 ka-em (baca : km) di sekitarnya mengalami budek seketika.

Naruto habis itu langsung ngerobek plastik diarynya, habis itu ngebuka diarynya.

"WOOOO! SUGOOOIIII!" seru Naruto. #ndeso detected. Semua orang yang di Ichiraku langsung noleh dan bergumam 'orgil'.

"Yosh! Gue udah punya diary! Nulis apa yah?" Naruto ngomong sendiri.

"Ah, gue buat besok aja deh, habis nanya si Gaara!" Naruto ngomong sendiri lagi. Habis ngomong gitu, do'i pulang.

* * *

"Wokwokwok... Khu..Khu..Khu... Akhirnya kita ketemu rahasia si pembuat onar itu..." kata seseorang yang habis mengamati Naruto.

"Diarynya! Yes yes yes! Berhasil berhasil! #plak. Kita buka aja aibnya!" balas seorang yang satu lagi. Weleh-weleh... Gak tau mereka, Naruto aja baru beli diary...

"Hancurkan dia!" perintah orang pertama. Si orang kedua pun ngangguk.

"Wokwokwok... Khu..Khu..Khu.. Rasain lo, Naruto!" seru si orang satu sambil ketawa-tawa ala kunti.

**Te-be-ce. Keep or delete?**

* * *

Wokeh, finally done! Chapter one! Mau keep or delete?

Saya tau, pasti alurnya kecepatan! Ya gak? TTATT Setelah itu pasti diikuti dengan kegaringan, ke-OOC-an, kegajean, dan sejenisnya! Summimasen... TTATT

Eniwei, siapa yang bisa ngejawab siapa kedua orang gaje yang tertawa ala kunti itu? Eits... Ngebaca "Khukhukhu" itu bukan Orochimaru ya... Walau "khukhukhu" di fandom itu trademarknya Orochi...

Be-te-we, bentar lagi dah mau ujian semester 1... Hhhh... Males belajar nih... Mending belajar buat fic yang baik dan benar! Ya gak?

Yasudlah, cukup sekian aja note gajenya.

Lastly, review please~


End file.
